Right here
by sailor stararies
Summary: Based off the sinbad and ariel video from Cazmill2nd. An extended version of what happened.I give credit to Cazmill2nd  for creating the video,which i love.I own none of the characters,except Arabella


_I know I tried to run last night_

_but now I'm gonna do it right_

_i can tell you baby, _

_honestly_

_i'd rather have you be with me_

"So what happened?''

"He stopped.'' Ariel said hugging the pillow beside her.

"What do you mean he stopped?'' Arabella repeated confused.

"That's what I mean. He stopped, right in the middle of it. And I was so damn happy, too.'' Ariel whined to her friend, Arabella. The blonde haired girl did a face palm.

"Idiot.'' Arabella muttered.

Meanwhile, Kale and Sinbad were talking on his boat.

"You did what?''Kale screamed, causing Sinbad's crew to turn.

Sinbad gave Kale a _I'll kill you ,later. Thanks for being supportive look._

"I know. I know. It was dumb. I-I just didn't want to hurt her.'' he said rubbing his temple.

"Still if she wanted it, you should've given it to her.'' Kale said lowering his voice, while Sinbad hit his head repeatedly against the wooden table.

"Kale, I know. Like I said-''

"For crying out loud you've been dating her for what a year?'' Lin said interrupting.

"A year and a half.'' Sinbad corrected. by now his whole crew was listening in on his trouble with his girlfriend.

"Well, she obviously trust you. Women don't normally do that.'' Kale said before Rat popped up.

"Aww, you're having trouble with your senorita? Maybe some of my advice will help.''

"Oh yeah rat I'm sure that'll help.'' Sinbad muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He got up walked off the ship to Ariel's place on the beach. He neared the two story beach house in a matter of minutes, the walk not long enough for him to gather his thoughts.

He sat outside for a few minutes, debating how to approach the matter, without getting her pissed off.

"Ariel? Are you here?'' He asked walking in to find her and her friend chatting.

"Hi, Sinbad.''

"Hi, Arabella.' Sinbad greeted. Sinbad put on his best smile, while Ariel sat in her seat. He stared at Ariel, since she was wearing her favorite lavender bikini top and ,aqua green bikini bottoms. The bikini top was actually from Syracuse. He immediately felt his manhood stiffen at the thought of her nipples.

_**Bad Sinbad. **_He said before his eyes lowered to the v between her legs.

_**Apologize. Stop worrying about sex. Although her being in the bikini you like the most, doesn't seem to be helping your self control or your dick.**_

"Well, see you tomorrow.'' Arabella said noting the sexual tension in the air.

"Ok, bye.'' Ariel said as the door closed. Ariel obviously didn't notice Sinbad's condition, since she was still angry.

"Ariel, listen about last night-''

"There's nothing left to talk about.'' she said simply, trying to stop, before she said something she didn't mean.

"Here me out.'' he said grabbing her as she walked past him with the empty mugs. She set them down, before looking at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I just didn't want to hurt you, that's all. I care about you too much to hurt you.''

"You mean that?''

"Yes. I mean that and to make it up to you, if you'll have me I intend to ravish you until you scream my name.'' Ariel gave a sly smile, causing Sinbad to be taken back by his girlfriends not so normal behavior.

"Lets get started.'' Ariel said smiling, undoing her bikini top, before letting it fall to the floor. Sinbad whistled, before rubbing his hands together, a sinister smile gracing his lips.

_i know we can stay together get through any weather, yeah_

"Are you coming?'' she asked walking to the bedroom. Sinbad smiled gleefully, before scooping her up and walking to the bedroom.

Like what you see?''

"Maybe.'' he said pinning her down on the bed. She smiled, before kissing him passionately, gyrating her hips against his clothed body. Sinbads scent was driving her mad. She wanted to make love to him. She felt like she was going to burst if she didn't. Sinbad smiled, noticing Ariel's slight displeasure.. He stared at the vision of loveliness, taking in every inch of her body.

He gently thumbed her nipple, his lips slowly trailing down her abdomen, awaiting to take in the fertile sex. He beamed,as he placed his lips on her sex,causing her to moan and squirm quietly.

"Someone's eager.'' Ariel replied as he removed the rest of her clothes

"Very.'' Sinbad said letting out a shaky breath, as he nuzzled her breast.

"Oh god, Sinbad.''

"Patience.'' he said slipping out of his boots and shirt.

"You're not undressed. Not fully, anyway.'' Ariel said, her hair sprawled on the bed. Sinbad smiled.

"Calm down. Relax.'' he said. She smiled seeing he was still in his pants, before pulling him towards her.

'Sinbad, please make me scream.'' she whispered.

_i love it when you whisper into my ear_

_cause baby if you need me_

_i'll be right here_

Sinbad shuttered at those words, before shedding his clothes and quickly started thrusting inside her. He kept pounding her, not hearing anything for the first few moments. All he could think about was making her as happy as possible. Then he heard he scream and moan.

'Harder! Oh god faster.'' she yelled, as he continued.

_baby if you need mei'll be right herei love it when you whisper into my ear_

"God,your tight.'' he said through clenched teeth as he continued to pound her.

"Ariel, are you alright?''

"Yes. Faster. Deeper, please. Oh, It feels soooo good.'' she said gyrating her hips, matching his rhythm.

"I know.'' He said through his clenched teeth. He was so close. He wanted to cum.

"Ariel. I'm close. Do you want me to cum inside of you?''

"Yes. I want you too. Please. I need to cum. Make me cum.'' Ariel moaned loudly as he sped up. Pleasure was already taking over his body. He didn't just want the sex, he wanted all of her.

He began to suckle her breast, kissing her neck, placing his mark anywhere on her, as if leaving an invisible signature. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He emptied himself into her, his eyes rolling in the back of his head before collapsing onto her sweaty body. Ariel shook with pleasure her orgasm washing over her.

"That was amazing.''

"No kidding.'' he said kissing her. She smiled before buring her head in his chest. Sinbad sighed content, as the song in his head played.

_cause baby if you need me_

_i'll be right here_

_baby if you need me_

_i'll be right here_


End file.
